Como La Noche Encontró Una Estrella,O Como Tobio se Enamoro de Tadashi
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Habían coincidido durante su primer año, durante algunos partidos y entrenamientos pues la pecosa era como la sombra del insoportable megane, sin embargo, su primer acercamiento fue durante un partido donde la pecosa había socorrido al setter ojiazul para después quedarse como manager junto a las otras dos. TobiTada!Fem, un poquito de amor a estos dos lelos que necesitan amor.


ADVERTENCIA: Yamaguchi!Fem. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo de ellos siendo que son demasiado importantes y bonitos para mi persona. Los personajes aquí utilizados son completamente de su creador, yo solo escribo son fines de lucro pero con una necesidad muy grande de shipearlos.

* * *

Aún no entendía cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera. No es que se quejara de eso en realidad, es solo que jamás se vio de aquella manera; no caminando de blanco por el pasillo de la iglesia, si no hacia quien se dirigía. De hecho, él tampoco se la creía mucho pues su cabeza siempre estuvo inflada con el volley, con la cancha y la victoria de equipo, por eso se remueve nervioso conforme aquella bella figura se acerca a él.

—hola—apenas y susurran a la vez cuando se encuentran de frente y es como si aún fueran los tontos que se conocieron en Karasuno.

Habían coincidido durante su primer año, durante algunos partidos y entrenamientos pues la pecosa era como la sombra del insoportable megane, sin embargo, su primer acercamiento fue durante un partido donde la pecosa había socorrido al setter ojiazul para después quedarse como manager junto a las otras dos. Así pues, ambos se volvieron constante en la vida del otro, aunque para Tobio o Tadashi no tenía la más mínima importancia.

O al menos eso fue hasta la mitad de segundo año. Por todo el equipo era bien sabido que después de algún tiempo siendo persistente, el rubio por fin había aceptado salir con la castaña, lo cual alegró a los viejos miembros y los actuales; sin embargo, así como les alegró también les sorprendió el saber que en menos de una semana todo había acabado, que todo había sido como pólvora que no exploto por estar húmeda. Tobio no era una persona entrometida, eso se lo dejaba a Hinata y su hiperactividad, sin embargo, sentía demasiada curiosidad ante la repentina actitud respetuosa de la mayor; ya no repetía el constante "Tssuki" como grabadora, solo era un "Kei~kun" que carecía de sentimiento. "Quizá ella te gusta", había comentado el pelinaranja mientras mensajeaba con su novio, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que le miraba con el ceño fruncido pero solo esa vez se lo dejó pasar.

Por su parte, para la chica no fue del todo fácil lidiar con la situación sobre todo cuando sentía las miradas del setter que aunque trataba de disimular no era muy bueno en eso. Y agradecía que precisamente Kageyama Tobio no fuera a preguntar nada del tema como los demás. Y si, lo consideraba su amigo a pesar de que fuera un gruñón; quizá por eso había aceptado salir con él cuando la invitó a comer helado como pago por sus tutorías constantes. Pero esa tarde se arrepintió de haber aceptado, de haber propuesto esa hora y ese lugar, de siquiera haber intentado hacerse la fuerte. "¿Qué pasa Tadashi?", apenas y escuchó a su espalda, seguido de un jadeo y de cómo sujetaban sus brazos; frente a ellos Tsukishima sostenía a una chica menuda y pequeña, la ex~libero de Nekoma, mientras la besaba con hambre. Lo demás fue demasiado rápido: el cómo Tobio le soltaba para irse sobre el rubio, la infinidad de golpes y malas palabras entre ellos, las disculpas de la mayor y el llevarse a rastras al pelinegro que ardía de rabia. Entonces, el dejar salir las lágrimas había sido demasiado fácil mientras Kageyama la llevaba a su casa.

De ahí en más fueron visitas constantes al trabajo de medio turno en la veterinaria de Tadashi -después de aquel espectáculo había dejado el equipo con justa razón- o a la tienda del entrenador donde Tobio ayudaba los fines de semana. Todo era demasiado fácil entre ellos, con una complicidad que no lograban con Hinata o Yachi, sus mejores amigos. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta de todo, ya había mutado natural y gradualmente, así que no pudieron detener ese primer beso que vino durante el último partido de la última temporada de tercer año. Había sido espontaneo cuando el abrazo de la victoria vino, cuando el setter levantó a la pecosa en brazos y esta se sostuvo de sus hombros; de más está decir que sus rostros habían ardido en vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero eso no fue impedimento para otro beso, y otro y otro más que terminaron en risas y un abrazo apretado, como uniendo los pedazos que Tsukishima y Shimizu habían causado; uno con engaños y otra con la sinceridad abrumadora por delante.

Comenzar a salir fue como siempre, algo más torpe pero igual de divertido que los otros días; ir a la misma universidad era algo abrumador por los horarios pero todo bien. Después vino el mudarse juntos por qué "la universidad está demasiado lejos para ambos y apenas nos vemos en el plantel", también vino la primera vez entre miles de nervios y miedos, vino la primera pelea, vino la primera reconciliación y muchas primeras veces más, hasta ese punto. Uno donde ya sabían lo que querían para el resto de su vida, como lo querían y con quien lo querían, de manera que el "acepto" fue fuerte y claro por parte de ambos.

Que el mundo se preparara, porque Tobio y Tadashi se lo iban a comer de ahora en adelante


End file.
